


Shower

by gothboobs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboobs/pseuds/gothboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During your habitual post-work shower, Rick Sanchez comes crashing into the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

It has been a long, frustrating, tiresome day, and the only thing you have on your mind is a steamy shower and bedtime with a good book. Arriving home to the Smith’s house you sigh with relief to see all the cars gone, and smile at the prospect of a nice quiet night alone.

Well, quiet was a relative term as Rick would undoubtedly be banging around his room or the garage with his tools till the early hours of morning. The rest of the family had already gotten used to his strange hours and stranger activities, but you’d only been living here for a little under a year, and the occasional explosion still woke you up.

Climbing the stairs, you frown at the idea of Rick. It was unfair that a horrible, sarcastic, drug-addicted, boozy old scientist could also be smart, funny, and overwhelmingly hot. It didn’t help that you secretly had a ‘thing’ for assholes, so you had nursed an unfortunate crush on Rick for several months now. Hopefully no one suspected, but given that he was a genius, you didn’t put it past Rick to already have figured out that you liked him. A tingling blush creeps into your cheeks…hopefully he hadn’t figured it out yet. You didn’t want to invite more derision and sarcasm than you already receive.

Inside the bathroom, you strip quickly and turn on the water, gingerly stepping into the tub and relaxing as the warm water pours over you, soaking your hair and washing away a day’s worth of minor annoyances. You are about halfway through humming your favorite song as you massage conditioner into your hair and scalp when you hear footsteps hammer up the stairs. There’s only one person who stomps around the house like that, and you feel your stomach flip-flop as you wonder when Rick got home.

When he pounds on the door you startle and drop the soap on the floor.

“I’m showering!”

“I g-gotta—urrpp—I gotta piss!”

“Rick, oh my god just go downstairs!”

“That piece of shit _Jerry_ broke it this morning, and-and I haven’t fixed it yet.”

You groan. How had you forgotten? Jerry had tripped and fallen right into the back of the seat while playing his balloon app, and broke the porcelain. They had had to shut off the water to that bathroom for the day. The idea of Rick coming in while you were showering was as tantalizing as it was terrifying but after today you needed to _relax_ not get all worked up.

“Rick, no, I’ll go fast.”

“…I’m coming in.”

“RICK! 

A vague scratching noise comes from the other side of the door as Rick begins picking the lock, and you panic. The glass shower doors are frosted, but only up to shoulder height, to allow a clear space to look through, and since Rick is much taller than you are, he’d easily be able to walk over and peek down. Feeling self-conscious, you open the side of the shower door to grab a towel to wrap yourself in while he’s peeing, but as far as you stretch, you can’t feel a towel. You stick your head out to investigate…there’s no towel. Fuck.

The door handle jiggles and with a final click, Rick swings open the bathroom door and tramps inside.

“Rick, get out!”

“Hey, hey, hey! Relax. I’m-I’m not gonna look, jeez. I just gotta –eulch- I gotta go.”

Your face feels as hot as a frying pan and you turn toward the stream of water to avoid looking at Rick as he enters the bathroom. Instead of heading directly to the toilet, Rick pauses to lean into the mirror and stare at something on his face.

“I thought you had to pee!”

“He-here’s an idea: why d-d-don’t you focus on your shower and stop commenting on my bathroom habits.”

What had been a relaxing shower has now turned into a very embarrassing episode as you feel yourself getting inexplicably turned on by sharing a small, steamy room with Rick while you’re soaking wet and naked. From his position in front of the mirror, his back is turned to you, and he’s not wearing his lab coat. You try to resist but within seconds you turn your head to check out his ass as he leans over the sink.

As your eyes roam over the back of his thin frame, your hand wanders down to your groin and you rub slowly, mildly surprised at just how turned on you happen to be. Thank god Rick can’t see. Finished with the mirror, Rick straightens and turns around as you snap your head back forward toward the showerhead. The toilet is directly beside the shower against the wall, and as Rick steps up to it, you find it difficult to breathe normally as he is now standing beside you, with nothing but a pane of glass separating your bodies. You close your eyes and push your face into the stream of water to avoid the temptation to look; but as you hear his fly unzip, all self-control abandons you and a wave of curiosity peels your eyes open. Raising yourself up on your tiptoes you try to stealthily peek at what Rick’s packing.

He’s big. A lot bigger than you would’ve guessed. He’s too-big-to-fit big. He’s my-friends-won’t-believe-me big. Something about watching him pee is horribly perverted and voyeuristic but now that you’re watching you can’t tear your eyes away. A crooked vein streaks like a lightning bolt down the shaft and you bite the tip of your tongue, wondering how it would feel in your mouth. So lost in staring, it takes a second to register that he’s stopped peeing, and is just standing still, holding his dick out. You blink and looking up, lock eyes with Rick. His arrogant smirk precedes a chuckle that rumbles deep in his throat.

“Are you imp-pressed, pervert?”

Stepping back in shock, your heel lands right on top of the bar of soap you dropped. You manage to grab the shower door handle as you crash to the floor, but you still whack your elbow painfully on the way down.

“AHHOuuch! _Fuck._ ”

The shower door whizzes open as Rick partially leans in, staring at you on the floor as he avoids the spray of water.

“We-we-weren’t y-you the one yelling at me not to look at you?”

“ _Rick_ close the door!” you pull your knees up to your chest and hide yourself with your arms and hands, “S-sorry I peeked, okay?”

“ _Peeked_!?” Rick snorts and leans his head further in, glaring at you accusingly, “Y-you stared at my ass wh-when –euurp- when I first came in—”

Ohhh yeah…he had been facing a mirror. _Fuck._

“—and then you-you watched me the entire time I peed!” Rick grins down at you, “Pr-pretty kinky that y-you’re into water sports.”

“I’m _not_ , oh my god I just—I couldn’t help it—” you stop midsentence, your mouth hanging open. Brilliant. What excuse are you gonna use? A. You’ve got a great cock, Rick / B. I’m trying to figure out if my mouth is big enough to hold your cock, Rick / C. I want you to fuck me so good I feel your cock poke my heart.  “I-I-I-I—”

“Ohhh my god.” Rick holds up his hand “J-just finish your shower.”

“Thank you.” You pause. Rick is standing still, half leaning into the shower, watching you. “Uhh…you can close the door…”

“Oh no, I-I’m gonna watch.” Rick bares his teeth, “It’s only fair that since you got a free show I get one too.”

“That’s…that’s not how it works.”

Rick narrows his eyes, “…Otherwise I’m telling everyone y-y-you watched me take piss.”

You glare up at him. There was no getting out of this, was there? You slowly brace your hands on the sides of the tub and slowly stand, resisting the urge to hide yourself like a kid. You were a goddamn adult. There…there’s nothing bad about the human body. You have no reason to be shy…right?

You can feel your ears burning with embarrassment as you stand under the spray again, your hands awkwardly fidgeting in front of your crotch. You can’t help it; you have to at least attempt to hide how horny you are.

Rick closes the toilet seat and slumps onto it, his hand slipping down to his cock still hanging out the front of his pants.

“L-l-l-like a bl-blushing—eulch—virgin.” Rick smirked, “Y-you weren’t too shy to stare at _me_.”

You huff in annoyance and move your hands, turning around to grab soap and shrieking when you feel Rick reach out and pinch your butt.

“HEY!”

“S-urrp-sorry, sorry. ‘ _Couldn’t help it_.’”

You stare daggers at him over your shoulder as his eyes dart back and forth across your body. A wicked thought enters your mind. Asshole wants a show? Give him a show. You inhale deeply, trying to find confidence somewhere inside you before you spin back around and begin rubbing the creamy body soap over your skin. Working it up into a foamy lather, you half-close your eyes and sensuously run your hands up and down your body, your fingers slipping back and forth across your curves and indents and ridges of bone and muscle and sneaking between folds of flesh.

You hear Rick exhale hard and your eyes snap open to look over at him. His cock is standing at attention as he slowly jacks off while he watches you. The fact that he’s enjoying himself turns you on even more, and your right hand slips down to your crotch to rub yourself as your left hand reaches up and pinches your nipple. The soap lather against your skin is insanely slippery and as you play with yourself, your fingers dip a little deeper and you push them inside you, pausing to look at Rick and bite your lip as you do so.

A low growl rumbles in Rick’s chest and you step into the spray of water as you take your fingers out and stick them in your mouth. You immediately regret the decision since you have well, _you_ mixed with soap all over your hand, but you know it’s sexy because a vein throbs in Rick’s forehead as you do this, so you suck it up and lick your fingers off. As the water finishes rinsing you off, you turn the shower off and stand before Rick, dripping and flushed red.

Rick raises an eyebrow at you and lifting his hand up he smirks and crooks a finger to beckon you closer. Part of you screams not to let him have the satisfaction of you giving in, but the only thing on your mind right now is about eight and a half inches long and roughly as thick as a fucking can of red bull so you chew your lip and obediently walk over. When you are within grabbing distance, Rick’s hand shoots forward and slips between your legs, cupping your sex with his palm as his middle finger squeezes between your butt cheeks and firmly presses against your asshole, holding you still. Your legs shake at the sudden intimate contact and you grab the shower door for support as you suck in air and groan.

“L-look how fucking bad you w-w-want it, huh, you l-little tart?”

“Mmmngg..” you grind against his palm, you can’t help it. “Riiick…”

“Move your leg a little.”

You spread your legs farther apart and Rick’s hand against your crotch tugs you closer still to where he’s seated. Leaning forward, Rick reaches around to grab your ass with his other hand and then buries his face between your legs.

“OOO—”

You’ve got a death grip on the shower door handle and are praying to the universe that it doesn’t come off in your hand. Rick’s middle finger slips inside your asshole and wriggles in torturous little circles as his mouth, cemented to your crotch, proceeds to practically devour you.

Your wet hand smacks into is back as you attempt to steady yourself against his salacious assault on your nether regions. The finger presses insistently in your ass and you can feel him grasp and pull your ass with his other hand so he can squish another finger inside.

“Mmmm—f-fuck—”

Rick’s muffled voice floats up from between your legs, “Yes, I plan to.”

Sitting back up, Rick pulls you forward and you shakily step out of the tub and straddle his lap. Rick’s hands never leave your ass, and once you settle onto his lap Rick strains his neck toward you, and captivated by the sight of Rick, desperate, horny and needy…for _you,_ sets you on fire. You grasp his face between your wet hands and press your mouth against his, forcing his lips open, diving into his mouth with your tongue and relishing the lingering taste of whiskey.

Rick smiles into the kiss, and you slide one of your hands down his chest to rest just beside is cock. You hesitate for the briefest of moments before you shyly take his dick in your hand and squeeze curiously. Rick’s lips rumble with his moan, and encouraged, you squeeze harder and jack him off, marveling at his size. Rick’s hands on your ass aren’t enough. You break the kiss and arch your back, scooching farther up his lap to hover over his dick as you hold it securely. Getting the message, Rick helps as you position yourself and as you press up against him, he runs his tongue across your chest and plants little sucking kisses, leaving a trail of red marks from shoulder to shoulder as you wriggle and gasp at the contact.

You rub the tip of his dick against your entrance, and bite your lip. Fuck, hopefully it fits. Rick’s hands on your hips are more confident than you are, as he begins to push you down as you whimper with the pressure and pain of being stretched out to accommodate him.

“Unnff— _Fuck_ , why are you so fucking big?”

You feel Rick’s teeth against your shoulder as he smiles and then bites. “Yo-you complain a lot for someone who’s very clearly enjoying themselves.”

You have no response to that so you brace your hands on his shoulders and push against him until after an agonizing few seconds he slips completely inside you, and you’re seated flush against him, your wet ass pressing into his rock hard thighs, his rough shirt chafing the bare skin of your chest.

Rick’s hands hook beneath your ass and he helps lift you up and down as you bounce on his cock, balling his shirt up in your hands and panting hard.

“Li-little slut—” Rick groans as you grind hard on his dick, enthusiastically fucking him, “You’ve been fucking _wanting_ this.”

“Nngg—You-ah! Hhhhhave _no_ idea.” You lean your head down and kiss him again, shivering as he gnaws your lips with his teeth and vibrates with low groans.

You can feel yourself getting close and you wrap your arms around his neck, squeezing him against you, “Fffuckk…Fuck, Rick I’m gonna cum—”

“Mmhm, baby…” Rick’s teeth sink into your neck over and over again and he ravages your neck as you clutch his shoulders for dear life. You orgasm hard, cumming on him and breathlessly grunting with the effort, leaning forward into Rick’s chest as he continues to pump into you. Catching your breath, you lean back up and continue bouncing up and down as Rick grips your ass and groans. As you finish him off, Rick cums inside you with a gasp, and his head sinks forward to rest his forehead against your sternum.

Getting fucked has both dried you off and made you sweaty. As you clumsily climb off of Rick, you step back into the shower and lean against the wall.

“I-I think I have to shower again…”

Rick adjusts himself and zips up his fly as he looks at you with a wicked gleam in his eye. Standing, he grabs you by the upper arm and pulls you toward the door of the bathroom, “Why-why bother? Just wait ti-ti-till after round two…”


End file.
